


Two Twelve Twentyone Nineteen Eight

by MerriWyllow



Category: Mentalist
Genre: 2x20 18-5-4, Episode Tag, F/M, Flirting, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriWyllow/pseuds/MerriWyllow





	Two Twelve Twentyone Nineteen Eight

**Disclaimer:** I know it's hard to believe that I don't own the show, but really all I've got is a fifteen year old Saturn SC1 and my grandmother's silver tea service - and that's just plated not Sterling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You don't care about a code-breaking device that could hack into our government's national security system? That's not very patriotic, Lisbon. Pina colada?"

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she settled back into her chair. "Better make it a Nada, I don't want to explain to Cho the reason I'm suddenly giving him the keys to the SUV is because I've been drinking something with that much pineapple in it."

"Ah, yes, the pineapple would be the sticking point for him. As you wish," he said. Attracting the attention of the server while plunging his straw in and out of his own drink, he relayed her order.

Ten minutes and three sips later, Lisbon said, "Damn. Now I've got 'The Pina Colada Song' stuck in my head. Thanks for the earworm, Jane."

"I could hum a few bars of 'It's a Small World After All' if you think it would help."

"No! And how many times have l told you not to mention that song?

"Meh. I can't help it if you have so little mental discipline that you fall prey to every annoying song that passes through your head, Lisbon," he said, stroking his fingers lightly up and down over the slick surface of the condensation covered glass in front of him.

"Says the man who gets 'Love Shack' stuck in his head for at least a week and a half every time it comes up in KSEG's rotation."

"Oh, now, that's just cruel. You have no idea how many carnival rides blared out that song in the 90s. I was completely traumatized. You leave me no other choice."

Fixing a penetrating glare on his face, she said, "Jane, don't go there." She held his eyes fully for a long moment.

"Too late. I have to punish you now," he said, then started to sing softly, "You picked a fine time to leave me, Lucille...," just loud enough for her to hear, but not enough to disturb people at other tables.

"That's it, you're fired!"

"You can't fire me, Lisbon. Only the Director can terminate my contract," he said before continuing, "... With four hungry children and a crop..."

"Stop, please. I beg of you, no more."

He stopped singing and said, "Mmm, you know how I like to hear you beg, Teresa."

Warmth flooded her face as she said, "Funny, Jane, very funny."

"Yes, it is kind of funny how you blushed. I wonder why that is."


End file.
